APromiseA FavorA Savior
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After Kitty befriends two young sister of a new family in Dodge... She discovers a secret, but as part of trying to help, makes a promise that may send her to prison.
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise/A Favor/A Savior **

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm Done!  
Pt.1

There was barely a breeze at sunup about 10 miles outside of Dodge on a farm, now owned by Patrick Kinkade and his family. They were relatively new to Dodge. They were immigrants from Ireland living on their new farm almost one year now. There was Patrick, his wife Mary, their two sons, Patrick Jr. and Sean and two daughters, Maura and Molly.

They were up and work was started. There was plowing to be done, animals to be fed, many things needing to be done before breakfast.

The family hadn't made many trips into town. Patrick was a very stern man with his family, although he himself would make trips in several times, what he called, '_A man's right to have his refreshment'_.

It had been many times he would get a bit drunk but Kitty always let Sam know when to cut him off as she usually did with some of the cowboys and regulars that had a little to much, knowing they usually didn't mean any harm.

Patrick quickly hitched up the wagon, even before breakfast. "Poppa? You heading into town?" Pat Jr. asked.

"Yes, son, I need some supplies and need to check on some orders. I spect' chores be taken care of fore' I get back. Ya hear?"

"Poppa, Sean and the girls can…"

"Well alright, Son. Come on."

Watching from the barn, where she was milking the cow for breakfast, was Molly wide-eyed. As they left, she ran with bucket in hand, into the house. "Ma! Ma! Poppa and Pat Jr. rode off even before breakfast."

"Where to, child?"

"Dunno."

"Guess it be men's business. Let's get the food on the table. Come on."

As they sat to the table, Sean, Maura and Molly looked to one another then to their ma. Maura and Molly sat along side one another and slightly touched hands then hung their heads.

"Sean, son, say the blessing, please."

"Yes, Ma'am." And he went on to say a prayer.

As Patrick and Pat Jr. pulled down Front Street, just in front of Mr. Jonas' store, Doc was crossing the street. "Well, good morning, Mr. Kinkade. Pat. Fine morning isn't it?"

"Good morning, Doctor."

"What brings you two in at such an early hour?"

"Oh, Doctor Adams, early bird catches the worm, my father always said. Must keep your eyes open at all times. You never know what you will miss."

Just as he was talking, Kitty came out of Mr. Jonas' store. "Well, good morning. And how are you this morning?" With a bright smile.

Young Pat Jr. looked with a questioning expression. "Poppa?"

Rubbing his mustache, Doc suddenly said. "Young Pat, this is Miss Kitty Russell. She owns the Long Branch Saloon. She's a friend of mine."

In a daze the young boy took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am!"

"Nice to meet you too, ahhh…"

"Pat, Ma'am. Pat Kinkade, and this here is my Poppa."

Not letting on to the boy, "Well, it's nice to meet you both. If you will excuse me, I have errands to run."

Young Pat watched her as she walked down the board walk. "Poppa? Do all the woman in Dodge look like that?"

Doc just laughed.

"We have work to do, Son."

"Mr. Kinkade, I hear you have a little one who may need doctoring. If you bring her into town I…"

Before Doc could finish, "I'm a busy man, Doctor. That won't be needed."

"Well, I can come out to the farm?"

Kinkade just turned and walked away.

Doc didn't push things. He walked over to the Long Branch to have coffee with Kitty. "So, young lady, I see you have an admirer."

"What?" She asked.

"You have an admirer." He repeated.

Tossing a napkin at him, "Oh, you. Cut that out. He's just a boy."

"Yeah, but all men were just a boy at one time, weren't they? Maybe this will keep the big lug civil servant on his toes."

"Oh, Curly!"

"Kitty," Doc said tugging on his ear, "would you be willing to take a ride with me out to the Kinkade farm?"

Furrowing her brow, "Someone sick?"

"Not sure, Kitty. Bess mentioned that she saw Mrs. Kinkade and her girls and the girls didn't look well to her. I asked him to bring them in, but he refused."

"Well, Doc, he's a proud and stubborn man."

"Oh, you've met him before?"

Shaking her head, "Oh, yeah. Right here in the Long Branch. He's a regular. A regular who likes his whiskey and his women. I didn't say anything out there, because of the boy. It was obvious he had no idea his father comes in town to drink, or at least I don't think so. But, yeah, if you need me to go I'll go. Just let me know when."

"Thanks, Kitty. I'll see ya later, ok?"

"Sure, Doc."

Patrick and Pat Jr. made it back to the farm mid-afternoon. The kids were still doing chores. Mary was sitting in the living doing some mending while cooking supper. Patrick hated his meals being late.

Bursting through the door, "Where's the children?"

Shaking, "Ummm, ummm, doing chores. Maura is feeding the horses and Molly is…"

"Ahhhh, get me some coffee, woman, and stop you blubbering. I'll be back. I want to wash up." Patrick was gone for about fifteen minutes. When he came back, "Where's my supper? You know I told you about having my supper on time."

"It's right here, Dear." Mary quickly began serving his plate. Then went to the door. "Children." She shouted. "Supper!"

"Shut the door, Woman. They know what time supper is around here."

Just then Sean came in from the field and began to wash up. Behind him, Maura. "Horses all fed, Ma."

"Where's your sister?" Mary asked.

"I'll go get her." As she turned to go out, Molly came in sniffling. "Sorry I'm late, Ma."

"Molly, what happened to you? You're all dirty."

"I was down by the creek and I…"

"Can we eat supper in peace? Sit and eat or go to your room and go without supper."

"Yes, Sir, Poppa."

They all sat in quiet throughout the remainder of the meal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2

A Promise/A Favor /A Savior

A few days had passed, Doc showed up early at the Long Branch for morning coffee with Kitty. "Morning, Sam."

"Oh, morning, Doc. Coffee's hot. Miss Kitty should be down soon. I heard her moving around up there."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Doc? You mind if I talk to you a minute?"

"Sam, what's on your mind?"

"Now, Doc, you know I keep to my own business but..."

Now tugging his ear and swiping his mustache, very puzzled. Sam's statement was correct. He kept to his own business but something was bothering him.

"Now, Doc, maybe I'm out of line but when I was opening up this morning, I noticed… uhhhh… Oh, maybe I shouldn't say anything."

"No, Sam, if something is bothering you this much, come on out with it."

"Oh, alright. I noticed the two young Kinkade girls, Doc, wandering into town. And Doc, they didn't…"

"What, Sam?"

"I don't know. Something was just wrong, that's all."

The two men were so involved in their conversation, they never heard Kitty come down the stairs. "Morning, you two." When she got no response, "Well, that's a first."

"Huh," Doc said.

"I said that's a first."

"What? What's a first?" He asked.

"Something must be pretty interesting, that you can't even respond to a simple good morning."

With a strange scowl, "Oh, sorry, Kitty. Sam and I were just…"

"Oh yeah, Sam and you were just…" now with a smirk. But quickly, she realized, the expression on Doc's face, "Curly? What's wrong? What happened? Is it Matt? Did Festus get a wire? Did someth…"

Throwing up his hands, "No, no, no, relax. Honey, Matt's fine. I think."

"What do you mean, you think?" She snapped.

"No, I mean this isn't about Matt."

"Oh, then what has you so distracted?"

"I'll tell you over breakfast."

Smiling, "Oh, you treating me to breakfast, Curly?"

"No, you're treating me to breakfast, seeing as how you're the one with all the money. Sam says you had a great night last night."

Smirking at him with a raised brow, "Oh, he did, did he? Remind me to have a talk with my barkeep later." Wrapping her arm in his, "Let's go, Curly. Far be it for me to let our esteemed town doctor starve." Now laughing a loud barrel laugh. The two walked across towards Delmonico's.

After ordering coffee and breakfast, Kitty was furrowing her brow. "Ok, Curly, what has you so rattled? And what's this have to do with Sam?"

"Ahhh, Kitty, remember when I asked you if you'd be willing to ride out to the Kinkade farm with me?"

"Sure."

"Well, I think we may need to do that sooner than later." He said shaking his head.

"Curly, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure, Honey. Last week Bess was in town and told me she saw Mary and the girls and she thought something was wrong. Mary couldn't wait to get away from her. Then this morning, Sam says when he was opening up, Maura and Molly were in town."

Tilting her head, "Alone? Doc, how'd they get here? It's at least 10 miles or so."

"I know, Kitty."

"Doc, are they still in town?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen them."

"Oh, Doc. What do you think is…"

Taking a deep breath, "Kitty, I rather not think about that."

"Well, let's just ride out there then. Doc."

They finished up breakfast and headed to Doc's office. He put together his bag and he got his buggy.

Kitty let Sam know she was going with Doc and that they'd be gone for several hours.

"No problem, Miss Kitty. Don't you worry about things here. I can handle things."

"I know you can, Sam. Thank you!" And she met Doc outside. As she was about to get into the buggy, she thought she saw one of the girls inside Mr. Jonas' store. "Wait, Doc. Is that…"

"Sure looks like it."

"Wait right here, Doc. I'll be right back."

Kitty quietly entered the store. Maura and Molly were both in the store. Maura was looking through the rack of dresses and Molly was staying close behind. Both were hiding their faces. Molly was looking at hair ribbons.

Kitty, walking up close to Maura, "Ahhh, that is perfect for your beautiful green eyes."

"Oh, Ma'am. I…I… I wasn't going to…"

"Relax, sweetheart, its ok. Why don't you try it on?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am. Poppa would…" Then she stopped. Looking scared.

Kitty was feeling out the situation. "Oh, I'm sure he would agree, you would look pretty." Holding the dress up to her.

Maura flinched when Kitty touched her shoulders, just dropping her eyes, then her head. "No, Ma'am. I think we'd better go. Poppa is waiting." And she quickly grabbed Molly's hand and ran out of the store.

Kitty stood in deep thought.

Mr. Jonas approached. "Miss Kitty, is everything alright?"

After a minute, "No, Mr. Jonas. Nothings alright."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. 3  
A promise/A Favor/A savior

After leaving Jonas' store, Kitty was now convinced that Sam was so right to alert Doc. She knew the moment she touched Maura and saw her reaction, something was seriously wrong. This young girl was terrified. Question was, of who and what? Walking over to the buggy, Doc could tell something had taken place inside the store. If no other way, then from the way the two girls ran out and from the look now across Kitty's face.

"Doc, there is a serious problem here." Face dropping. "I'm thinking I know what and it's not good. Not good at all."

"Well then, Honey, maybe we best get on out there. Maybe we'll catch up with the girls along the way."

"I'm sure we will, Doc." With a sideward smile. "Maura tried to tell me they were in town with their father, but I seriously doubt that."

"I agree with you, Kitty. The way they ran towards the edge of town…"

"Doc? Why you think they came to town alone? They didn't talk to anyone. She was so scared in there when I tried to talk to her. And Molly…? Doc that child is afraid of her own shadow and looks so pale and weak."

As they were riding, they came across Maura and Molly walking along the road. The girls were holding hands talking.

Slowing up, Kitty called out to them. "Maura? Molly? Wait up."

When the two girls turned and saw it was Doc and Kitty, again they dropped their eyes then their heads.

Climbing down from the buggy, Kitty said, "Girls? Where are you going?"

"Home, Ma'am." Maura answered.

"Maura, you told me you girls were in town with your father."

"Oh well, yes, Ma'am. But Poppa had to stay and do a few things. He told us to go on home, Ma'am."

With a raised brow, "Now, Maura, is that the truth?"

"Why, yes. Uh…" still staring at the ground, "uh… No, Ma'am." Now fiddling with her hands.

Kitty reached out to touch her and she flinched again. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Are you girls ok? Is something wrong?"

Molly began to say, "Maura, Maura, maybe we can tel…"

"Hush, Molly. No, Ma'am. Everything's just fine, but we do have to be gittin' on home. Ma'll be wonderin' where we are soon."

Doc, said quickly, "Well then, can't have that. Hop on the back, we'll get you there lick-a-de-split!"

"Oh, that not be needed, Sir. Really."

"No, no, I insist."

"Better listen to him. He can be stubborn." Kitty said with a big smile.

Molly looked back at Kitty and started to smile back.

So the girls looked at one another, then agreed to hop on the back of Doc's buggy. Doc peeked over his shoulder. "This is a mighty long walk for two young ladies like yourselves. Shopping today, were you? I just know how young ladies love to shop."

Kitty started to giggle. "Listen to him girls. Isn't that just like a man? They think all we do is shop."

"Well, Kitty, you know you like all those frilly things, dresses, hats, shoes, ribbons for your hair and bobbly things and such. Woman things."

Now Kitty was laughing out loud. "Men are all alike. Isn't that right girls?"

Without warning, Molly took the bait. "Poppa says all women are the same. Wasteful."

Quickly Maura threw her hand over Molly's mouth. "Molly! Quiet!"

Kitty let it go. After riding a bit, "So, are you girls in school?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am. Poppa says there's no need."

"No need?" Kitty responded.

"Yes, Ma'am. Poppa says what learning we need, he will learn us. Poppa says women folk only need to learn to care for the men folk and the house and the youngins'."

"What about reading and writing?" Kitty asked.

"What fur, Ma'am? Men folks take care of them things."

Doc could see Kitty's jaws getting TIGHT! He reached over, placing his hand over hers and squeezed gently. "Take a deep breath, honey. Deep breath."

Gritting her teeth, "DOC!"

"Honey, I know."

When they reached the Kinkade farm, Mary came out onto the front porch, along with Sean. "Maura, Molly. Where have the two of you been all morning?"

As he grabbed them, "Your chores haven't been done. Poppa and Pat Jr. will be back and you know…" He stopped mid-sentence, feeling Kitty staring at him as well as Doc. "Who are the two of you?"

"Well I'm Doctor Adams, and this is Miss Kitty Russell."

"Well, Doctor, no one here is sick. So what do you want here?"

Kitty rolled her eyes to Doc, "Oh, charming."

"Well, Son, it just so happens in my professional opinion, I think these two young girls may need my help."

Quickly, Mary stepped up. "Oh, no, Doctor… Adams, is it? No. My girls are just fine. Thank you but we won't be needing a doctor today. I'm sorry you made a trip all the way out from town."

"Ma, you don't need to apologize. You didn't invite these people out here."

"No, son, no one did, but when I see someone in need, I can't just ignore it."

"Well, first off, I'm not your son. I have a Poppa. And secondly, no one, here on this farm, needs what your selling."

Doc was now getting his back up. Kitty noticed something wasn't quite right either. She was watching the girls. Molly was over by the barn. Mary began to feel weak, so Doc went to her and helped Sean get her to a chair. At first Sean gave him a hard time, telling him she was fine, just lazy.

Kitty walked towards Molly, at the barn. Once closer, Molly whispered, "Will you help us?"

"Molly?" She replied. "What is it, Honey?"

She pulled Kitty in the barn further. She turned and undid her dress. Kitty gasped. "Oh, Honey. What happened to you?"

When she looked at Kitty, warm tears were filling in her eyes and in a soft crackling voice, "Pop-pa…"

"Oh, Molly." She reached out to hold her but Molly just backed up.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Oh, Honey?"

"Promise, please?"

"But, Molly, I have to get you help sweetheart. And to do that you will have to tell someone."

Now crying more. "But I did. I told you."

"Ok, Ok, I promise." Kitty figured promising her now would keep her calm and give her time to think of what and more then that, how to help her. Rubbing her hands over her face and around her neck and shoulders, thinking to herself, "Oh, Cowboy! Where are you when I really could use your help and your famous badge!?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4  
A Promise/A Favor/A savior

Doc had taken care to see that Mary was settled and Kitty had calmed Molly down enough. They walked back to the house together with the pretence that she was telling her about the horses.

Kitty motioned to Doc. "Maybe we should get started back. You know you promised to stop by the Ronniger's?"

Doc was now watching Kitty tilting her head away from Sean and the house. "Oh, yes, Kitty, you are right. I did. Well, now, Mrs. Kinkade, be sure to eat something and rest for the rest of the night."

Nodding, "Oh, yes, Doctor, I will."

Doc helped Kitty up into the buggy, then as they pulled away he said, "Promised to stop by the Ronniger's? What in thunder was that about?"

Huffing out a breath. "Oh, Doc, I needed to get you away from that boy. I needed to talk to you alone, Doc. We have to do something. That poor child, she's being hurt, abused."

"What in thunder are you saying, Kitty?"

"When you were talking with Mrs. Kinkade and the boy, Molly got my attention at the barn. She asked me to help them. When I pressed her as to why… Oh, Doc, it was awful! She turned around and let me see her back. Curly, the bruises… That child is being beaten. I promised her I'd help her."

"Well now, Kitty, what are you going to do?"

"What?" She asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I have to do something, I promised."

"You're really getting yourself into something here."

"What are you saying, Doc?"

"Now, Kitty, listen to me for a minute. I understand how you feel, and that you want to help, but…"

Now getting her back up, "But nothing. I thought you, of all people, would be willing to help me."

"Now, Kitty, I am. But we have to think this through. We have to keep a clear head about this. Matt will be back soon and we can see what he thinks we should do about this. So maybe you should just take a deep breath."

"And in the mean time? What happens to that little girl, Doc?" She blurted out.

Things were quiet. Matt was still not back in town yet. It was Friday night. The usual crowd was filing into the saloon.

Down at the edge of town, where a few houses stand, a few women noticed, a young girl alone, making her way down Front Street. They noticed the child was disheveled. One older woman asked, "Child, where are you headed at this time of night?"

"I need to find her, the lady. the doctor's friend."

"You mean Miss Russell?" The woman asked her.

"She has red hair. The doctors friend."

"But, child, you can't go in the saloon." The woman walked her down the street, then said, "Here go up the side stairs." Then she asked one of the men sitting outside to give Kitty a message that she had a visitor in her room. There was no way she would deliver the message herself. No self-respecting proper lady would enter a saloon.

The cowboy just laughed. "Yes, Ma'am." He said mockingly. "Ol' prude." Then he went inside. "Hey, Miss Kitty, got a message for ya. Some ol' bitty out here says you have a visitor in your room, waitin for ya. Hahaha."

"Ok, Reb, enough with the jokes. Go get a beer and stop."

"No, Miss Kitty, I'm not joshin' with ya."

Then she looked him square in the face and realized he wasn't playing a game. "Sam, I'll be right back." She headed up to her room.

When she entered, she didn't see anyone. "Who's here? Cowboy? Is this your idea of a joke? Did you come back early?" Then she heard a light tapping on the side door. As she opened it, Molly was curled up against the door. "Ma'am? Help me? Please? You said you wou…ld he..lp me…"

"Oh my, Molly!" Quickly she picked her up. Molly squealing in pain. "Sweetheart, what?"

"Pop..pa, he came home from hunting. He knows you and the Doc… ca..me."

"Oh, Honey, I am so sorry."

"Ma and Maura, he… they're hurt. Pop…pa said he'd… learn us good. He said he'd teach Maura and me to be good women." By now Molly was losing consciousness.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm gonna go get Doc. You lay right here in my bed."

But as she opened the door, she saw Patrick standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

Pushing his way in, "Where is my daughter? Where is Molly?"

"She's not here."

"Lies! Lies!" He reached out, grabbing Kitty by the throat.

Struggling to breath and release herself from his grip, she was trying to make her way towards the night stand, where she kept her derringer. She also kept another handgun, that Matt gave her, in the dressing table. His grip was getting tighter. As she pulled the trigger, she felt herself get light-headed, heard the shot, and things went black….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5  
A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

As Kitty was beginning to focus, "Kitty? Kitty, it's me, Doc. No, don't move, Honey."...

As soon as the shot was heard, in the bar down stairs, people came running. Festus, Sam, Newly and several others. When they forced the door open, Kitty was unconscious, at the foot of her bed. And Patrick Kinkade was dead about a foot in front of her, lying on his side.

Festus had ran right to Kitty, scooping her up in his arms, making sure she was breathing. Holding her, "Miz Kitty? Miz Kitty? Come on now, you're alright. It's me. It's Ol' Festus. I got ya now, Miz Kitty. He can't hurt you no more."

Slightly, squirming, as Doc entered, 'Ok now, come on, let me in here. Make some room here, will ya?"

"Doc, she's still alive."

"Is she now?" Doc said very sarcastically.

"Oh, you ol' scudder."

"Is she going to be alright, Doc?"

"Well, if you let me in here and let me check her out, maybe I can tell you. Get these people out of here, will you?"

Festus got up, "Go on. You heard. Get on out of here, all of ya. Miz Kitty don't need ya all staring at 'er. Why'd he hurt Miz Kitty?"

"Festus, it's a good thing you got here when you did."

"Well, Doc, Sam got here first."

"You mean Sam shot him?"

"Oh no, Doc. Miz Kitty, she shot um'."

"Ahhh, Kitty, Honey. What happened here?"

Doc stayed with Kitty through the night, wanting to watch her, make sure she'd be ok.

Early the next morning, the story hit the streets. The rumors were flying and Matt was due back that afternoon. All the old bitties were having a field day.

"Calls herself the Marshal's woman. Hmpf."

"Maybe he should pay more attention to what she does when he goes away? You know the old saying, the cat's away the mouse will play? But in this case, he should know what goes on in a CAT HOUSE."

Festus just happened to overhear them. It bothered him more, that Burke was standing right in the mix. "You ol' bitties need to find something better to do. And, Burke, you should be ashamed your own self. Miz Kitty, done protected yer hide more then once and you stand out here like an ol' woman chewing the fat. Jawing stories bout 'er. You know they don't be no truth in em."

"But Festus, they said this married man was in Miss Kitty's room and the Marshal is out of town."

"Burke, I got me a good mind to shoot ya my own self."

"I'm just saying, Festus."

Upstairs of the Long Branch, Doc carried in a tray with soup broth, bread and coffee. "Well good morning, young lady."

"Morning, Doc."

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Pouring her some coffee, "You want to tell me about it?"

"Curly, I don't know that I can. It's simple. He attacked me and I shot him."

"No, now wait a minute, young lady. I've known you a long time and I know how you feel about killing. So I know there is a lot more to this."

"Doc, please just leave this alone. You saw he tried to choke me. I defended myself."

"Kitty, why was he here?"

"Don't ask me that, Doc. Please?"

"Kitty, I know what you told me on our ride back from Kinkade's farm."

"No one else knows what I told you."

A few hours later, Matt rode in to town, and as usual there was no shortage of gossips ready to fill him in on what he missed. He dropped off his gear, and headed for the Long Branch, running into Doc. "Doc? What is going on?"

"On your way to see Kitty, are you?"

"Well, yeah, I am."

"Ummm… Matt, maybe we'd better sit and have a talk first. Let me buy you a cup of coffee. What do you say?"

"But, I haven't seen Kitty yet?"

"Believe me, Matt, let us talk first."

"Ok, Delmonico's?"

"Nah, my office, more privacy."

"That bad, huh?"

"Come on." Entering Doc's office, "Matt, my friend, sit, make yourself comfortable. Let me see if I can explain this to you."

Then Doc began.

Matt after you left on your trip, you remember that new family that moved just outside of Dodge, oh, about a year ago? Irish family?"

Matt thought about it then said, "Yeah, Kinkade, wasn't it?"

"Yeah that's them." Doc said. "Anyway, about two weeks ago, Bess Ronniger came in and told me she ran into the wife Mary and her girls, Maura and Molly. And that she thought something was wrong because she couldn't seem to want to get away from her fast enough."

"Huh? Away from Bess? That's odd?"

"Yeah, so, Bess said they didn't look too good. I figured they needed medical attention. I asked Kitty if she wouldn't mind taking a ride out there with me."

"Doc, Kitty never minds giving you a hand, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, Matt. Anyway, a week or so later, Sam mentions to me that early in the morning he spots the two girls wondering around town alone and thought something wasn't right."

"Well, Doc, for Sam to notice and bring it to your attention…"

"Yeah, Matt. This is the point I'm making. So anyway, Kitty and I were go to go out and she saw the girls at Jonas' and went in to talk to them. Matt, long story short, Kitty says the girl Maura was scared out of her own shadow. Terrified when Kitty touched her. Then ran like a scared rabbit. We went out there anyway. Kinkade and the older son weren't there, they were away hunting. The other son, Sean, real charmer that one, and Mary another one scared of her own shadow. And, son, Molly got Kitty aside at the barn, asking for help. Matt, Kinkade is beating them."

"Doc, this is his family."

"No, Matt. Kitty says this child's back was black with bruises. She begged Kitty for help."

Shaking his head, "And let me guess, Kitty promised it."

"Matt, you know Kitty."

"Oh all too well. Jumps in before thinking of what she's getting into."

"Matt, she means well and she's right you know. Matt, they are young kids."

"Ok, Doc. How is this connected to the shooting?"

"Well, Matt, you got me there. She won't tell me. The man she shot, it's Patrick Kinkade."

"Doc? She didn't just go…"

"Oh, no, Matt. Kitty has a temper but, no. No one knows what happened. He was in her room, everyone heard a shot. When we got in, Kitty was unconscious and Kinkade was dead."

"Doc, did he shoot her?"

"No, Matt."

"And she won't tell you what happened?"

"No. Just says she doesn't want to talk about it. She can't."

Matt made his way up the back stairs, to Kitty's. Letting himself in, she was partly asleep. He was trying to be quiet.

"Hello, Cowboy. Welcome home."

"Kitty, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Can't sleep anyway."

Moving over and sitting along side her on the side of the bed, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, Cowboy. I am now. How was your trip?"

"Kitty, that's not important. Kitty, what happened?"

"Ah, Matt, can we talk about it later? It's going to take a lot of telling. Can you just crawl in here and hold me? Please?"

"Sure, Kitty."

"Matt, I really needed you and that damn badge of yours."

"I know, Honey. I know."

She snuggled up with her head on his chest and sliding her leg over his legs.

He looked down, blowing the curls off her face and kissed her forehead. "Kit, Honey." He could feel the change in her breathing. She had slipped off in to a sound deep sleep. "Sleep tight, Honey, I love you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt.6

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

What seemed like a rather quiet morning, was about to change. "Matthew! Matthew!" Festus began shouting, running in the office.

"Festus, what on earth are you yelling about so early?"

"Auuhhh, Matthew. You jest have to see wat is a goin' on down the street there."

Rolling his eyes, "I suppose you're gonna tell me, are ya?" Matt asked.

"Why, Matthew, ther' is a young buck, called his own self a lawyer feller. He's a headin' this here a way. He's a sayin' he done wants you to be lockin Miz Kitty up in this here jail." Rolling air through his lips. "Fiddle, Matthew. Now why would you a be lockin' poor Miz Kitty in yer jail?"

Pushing back from his desk, "Now just hang on here, Festus. Nobody is locking Kitty in jail." Now headed for the door, "Where is this lawyer fella anyway?"

"He's a headed fur the Long Branch."

In his usual large strides, Matt headed across Front Street. Standing at the batwing doors, scanning the room, not seeing Kitty nor this lawyer, Festus had mentioned.

"Hello, Marshal. Can I get you some coffee? Fresh pot."

"Ahhh, no thanks, Sam. Sam, anyone come in here this morning?"

"Not yet, Marshal."

"Kitty down this morning?"

"Sure, Marshal, she's in the office. Shall I get her for you?"

Before Matt could answer, "My timing is perfect. I won't have to come find you, Marshal. You can do the honors right here, as soon as I make sure the woman is here."

Matt turned. Standing in the doorway was a well dressed, eastern man. New England possibly. And Festus was right behind him.

"That's the yeahoo, Matthew."

"I beg your pardon, my dear sir."

"Fiddle," learning into the bar. "Sam? What did he a say?"

Sam just snickered. "Festus, I think you insulted him." Sam said snickering some more.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Oliver J. Barrister, the 3rd. Marshal… Dillon, is it?" Offering his hand to Matt.

"Yeah, Matt Dillon. United States Marshal. What can I do for you, Mr. Barrister?"

"Oh, Marshal, simple. For starters, arrest a Miss Kitty... Kitty Russell."

"And the charge?" Matt asked.

"Why, Marshal, murder of course. Cold blooded murder."

Matt's jaw began to tighten. "Murder? Now wait just one minute."

"Now, Marshal, are you denying that Miss Russell shot a man in cold blood in the up stairs of this very establishment?"

"She may have shot a man, but it's not like you think."

With a smirk, "Now, now, Marshal. We're both grown men. We know how these things can happen. But still in all… A woman like Miss Russell, running a place like…"

Matt could barely contain himself before Barrister finished his words.

In a deep harsh voice, "GET OUT! NOW! GET OUT!" When they all turned, Kitty was standing in the doorway of the office.

"Oh, you must be Miss Russell."

"Yes, I am and I want you out of here. Now!"

"I only meant…"

"I know exactly what you meant and I said, get out."

"But Miss Russell, this is a public place, is it not?"

"This is MY PLACE and if I want you out…"

Quickly, Matt looked at Barrister. "Think it's a good idea if you leave, now."

"Ok, I'll leave, for now. But remember what I said, Marshal. This isn't over. I've wired the circuit court judge. There will be a trial." He said as he walked out.

"Kitty, sorry. I didn't know what all that was about till he came in here."

Shaking her head, "It's ok, Matt. It's not your fault. I shot a man, Matt. I killed him."

"Kitty." Walking her over to a corner table, "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"I can't, Matt. I just can't."

As they were talking, Matt noticed, from the corner of his eye, several figures at the entrance of the saloon. Standing there was Mary Kinkade and her two sons, Pat Jr. and Sean. As they stepped in, Pat looked over at Kitty. "That's her Ma. That's the one."

Kitty stood and walked over to Mary. "Mrs. Kinkade. Let me just say…"

With out warning, Mary suddenly slapped Kitty, hard. "How dare you? How dare you come to my home with the pretence of being the doctor's friend and all along trying to steal my man away? Women like you should burn in HELL!"

Kitty, holding her cheek, still in shock said, "What? Oh no, Mrs. Kinkade, please. You've got this all wrong."

"I was warned by some of the women in town. They told me what you are. I may not be a smart woman but I'm a clean and decent woman. You and your kind are FILTH!" Quickly she turned and left.

Kitty stood there, heart sinking.

Matt stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Kitty, you alright?"

"Yeah. No. Yeah. Oh, I don't know. Sam, I'll be up in my room if you need me."

Nodding, "Sure, Miss Kitty, I have things here."

Slowly, one step at a time, just staring, Kitty ascended the staircase, walked across the landing, and disappeared into her sanctuary.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7  
A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

It wasn't long before the circuit court judge made his way to Dodge. Taylor Breckinridge was still in Dodge so he insisted on representing Kitty. They had one more ace in their corner, Judge Brooker just happened to be the circuit court judge this time of year. This still didn't make Kitty feel any more at ease.

This was now all anyone was talking about. Most people defended Kitty, knowing she wasn't the type to shoot anyone in cold blood. Then there were some, mostly the up-tight prudish old biddies that never liked her, mainly due to her business.

You could see the debates, some trying to convince others. "Come on. Miss Kitty has done a lot for the folks in this town. Put herself out there for a lot of us."

Then one of the old biddies added sarcastically, "She sure does put herself out for every and all the men in this town. And she doesn't care that they are family men."

Then a husky voice, in the crowd said, "That's right. She doesn't just help certain people. Miss Kitty is a good and decent woman. Let me draw your attention to some things here. Hal? You and your wife fell on hard times quite often. Who was it sent food to you and fabric and notions for the misses for her to keep the kids in clothes as well as she did? For my family, God knows, we've been in need. And you ladies, yeah you bunch. Always with your heads together and noses in the air, who is it provides for your church socials and orphans funds? I don't see you shunning her then. And when those nasty Dog Soldiers came to town. Burke and Jonas and several others of you… I don't need to do roll call here. Miss Kitty was willing to die for you all. Now land sakes people! What is wrong with you all? I, for one, respect Kitty Russell and I know that whatever happened, she did not kill a man in cold blood!"

You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. "Well, none of us were there, so less we judge?"

Then in a light huff, "And if she didn't have men in her room…"

"Well, Mrs. Pry, if you women feel that way about your men maybe you should be taking better care of them at home. If they had something…"

Suddenly, "Mother! Come, you've said enough. Let's go have your visit with Miss Kitty. The children will get the supplies."

Sitting in her office, going over her books, a light tap on the door, "It's open, Sam. What is it? Sam?"

"It's me, Miss Kitty."

Turning in surprise, "Bess! Please, come in, sit. What brings you in?"

"Can't I come and see a good friend?"

"You might want to rethink that?"

"Now you stop that, Kitty Russell. This is all going to go away. You'll see."

"Can I have that in writing?" Then she broke into a slight smile. "Bess, this is a nightmare."

"Miss Kitty, this may not be my place, but what happened that night?"

"Oh, I don't know, Bess. Have you talked to Doc?"

"Well, I told Doc two weeks ago about running into Mrs. Kinkade and her girls and that I thought something was wrong."

Nodding, "Yeah, I know. Doc told me that. That's when he asked me to ride out there with him to check on Mrs. Kinkade and the girls."

"Miss Kitty, Doc's not saying."

"Kinkade came to my room, we argued, then he was dead. Oh, Bess, please…"

Then another knock interrupted them. "Kitty?"

"Oh, Matt. Come in."

"Hello, Marshal."

"Mrs. Ronniger."

"Well, I best be getting over to the feed store and getting my family home."

"Thanks for stopping by Bess. It was good to see you."

The two hugged and Bess left the room.

"Matt. So what can I do for you, Marshal? Drink?"

"Sure. Thought maybe I could take a lady to supper?"

"Oh, Cowboy, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yes, Kitty, it is. I've never known Kitty Russell to hide from anyone and besides, I haven't seen much of you lately." Taking her by both hands, "Honey, we're gonna get through this. I promise you!" Then he enveloped her into a huge hug!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt.8

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

Judge Brooker had agreed with Matt that it wasn't necessary to lock Kitty in jail. He knew her character enough, to know she wasn't going anywhere. Tension was building, gossip had slowed some.

Matt, Doc and Kitty sat having supper at Delmonico's. Matt and Doc were heavy in conversation, Kitty just quietly pushing her food from one side of the plate to the other.

Out of the corner of his eye, Doc noticed she wasn't even paying any attention to their conversation. "Well now, Young Lady, are we that bad of company?"

She never responded.

Nudging her arm, "This has to be a first."

Slightly startled, "Huh?"

"We've sat through an entire meal and not once, not once, did I see you slip anything from this big lugs plate."

The corners of her mouth showed a twinge of a smirk. "Guess I'm not very hungry after all, Curly."

"I can see that. You've pushed your food around for the past 30 minutes."

Exhaling, tossing her napkin on the plate. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm not very good company. You two finish here. I'm going back to the Long Branch."

"No! Now, Kitty, I didn't mean you should go." Doc added. "Honey, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be, Doc. Don't be."

"Kitty, hold up. I'll walk with you." Matt said standing.

"Oh, no, you don't need to. I…"

"No, Kitty, I insist."

"Suit yourself."

Leaving Delmonico's, Matt slipped his arm behind her placing his hand at the small of her back. "Kitty, this is all gonna work out. You know that, right? You'll explain to Judge Brooker in the morning what happened and this will all be over."

"It should be that simple, Cowboy."

As they approached the Long Branch, Kitty felt as if she were being watched.

In the saloon, at the bar, Pat Kinkade Jr. was drinking with a few other men. He'd had quite a few. Maybe even a few too many.

Sam was off so Al was working the bar this night. Not know just who he was, until he began ranting and raving.

"Can you all believe this? Being the Marshal's whore gets you special treatment in Dodge, I suppose. Even if you murder a man in cold blood."

Al looked up at him. "Hey, Buddy. You best watch yourself. This here is the whore's PLACE OF BUSINESS." He said, sarcastically.

Throwing around his drink, stumbling. "You best be careful of 'er luring you to her web and shooting you too."

"That's enough!" Shouted Al. "I think you should leave."

"My poppa is dead and she's walking about town like it's just another day." He was still tossing around what was left of his beer and then began to grab chairs. "Where is our hostess?" As he stumbled about.

"I'm right here. And what exactly can I do for you, Tiger?" Kitty stood, her back stiff, jaw tight and chin high.

"Just tell me WHY? Can you do that?" Pat asked her, falling down drunk.

Kitty took a deep breath then headed for the stairs.

"Kitty, wait!" Matt followed behind her.

As she reach the door of her room, she exhaled and her chin quivered. "Matt, please? I need to be alone."

"Kitty, what? What just happened down there?"

"Matt…" Shaking her head, "Please, I can't. Really, I can't." Walking inside the room and quickly closing it behind her.

Curling up in the tapestry chair beside the window, her body trembling. She thought back to that awful night, just before Patrick Kinkade showed up.

Molly was curled up in pain on her bed. She had covered her with her quilt with the intention of going for Doc. When she heard the small girl's voice say, "Please! Please don't go. Stay with me? It hurts so much. Ma'am? Does being a woman always hurt so much?"

Looking surprised, then setting down gently beside Molly. "Sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"After the beating, when Poppa learns me to be a woman. Is it suppose to hurt so much?"

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sweetheart! You're just a child…" Now tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Molly, Honey, this is wrong. Your Poppa, he's not… I mean he… Sweetheart, I need to get Doc and we need to tell Marshal Dillon."

Quickly, Molly shouted out, "NO! You can't. Please, Ma'am. You can't tell the Marshal. Please, promise me. Please, promise me? You said you'd do me a favor and help me. I believed you. I trusted you. You can't tell anyone. Please! Please! Please!"

"Alright, calm down."

The thoughts of that conversation played over and over in her mind along with the fear. Where was Molly now? And was she alright? How could she possibly tell Judge Brooker what happened in her room that night? She promised. And then there is a bigger part, "I don't know what happened!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.9

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

What seemed like folks from the entire county, gathered into the hotel which doubled for a courtroom. Many even crowded outside, just to try and hear what was taking place inside. The chatter was so loud it was overwhelming.

Kitty entered surrounded by Matt, Doc, Festus and of course, Taylor Breckenridge.

As they made their way to the front of the room, sitting along side Oliver J. Barrister III was Patrick Kinkade Jr. and his brother Sean. Both boys glared over at Kitty. Mary sat quietly, just behind them.

When Kitty looked over at Mary, Mary dropped her eyes, unable to make eye contact. She looked up once but Pat Jr. looked her direction and just said "Ma!" in a forbidding tone.

After sitting down, Matt, Doc and Festus sat just behind Kitty. Doc reached out, placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We're all right here, Honey, right here."

Nodding ever so slightly, "I know, Curly. I know." Patting his hand.

Then the bailiff stood and announced, "Order! Order! Court's in session. The Honorable Judge Brooker, presiding. All stand!"

Judge Brooker looked around the room. "Good morning, everyone! Go on, be seated. Mr. Breckenridge, Mr. Barrister, are we ready to proceed?"

Glancing at one another, "Yes, Your Honor," they both answered.

"Well then, let's get started. Mr. Barrister, I believe you have the floor."

Oliver Barrister walked to the front of the Judge's desk. "Your Honor, today we are prepared to prove to you and this court, that this woman…" clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Judge. That Miss Kitty Russell, brutally shot and killed a father and husband. An honest and loving, hard working family man, in cold blood!"

Quickly Taylor Breckenridge stood. "Your Honor? Is this a statement or is Mr. Barrister testifying?"

Nodding his head, "Tone it down, Mr. Barrister." The Judge said in agreement.

"Forgive me, Your Honor."

"Yeah, yeah. Move on."

"As my first witness, I'd like to call…" Everyone held their breath. "Patrick Kinkade Jr."

Everyone was shocked. How, and in what way, could he be a witness against Kitty?

Pat Jr. sat in the seat provided next to the Judge. "Son, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God?"

"Yes, Sir, I will."

"Proceed, Mr. Barrister."

"Mr. Kinkade…"

"Oh, you can call me Pat. Mr. Kinkade was my poppa, that was, until... until that she-devil murdered 'um."

Again, Breck stood up. "Your Honor?"

"Son, just answer the questions you are asked."

"Yes, sir, Judge."

"Now, Pat. Did you know of any previous, shall we say, meetings, your poppa had with Miss Russell?"

Pat scrunched up his face in thought. "Hummm... Well, yes, I sure can. Me and Poppa were gittin' supplies at Mr. Jonas' store and she came out. I didn't think about it at the time, but makes sense now. Their meetin' must have been planned fer."

"Why's that, Pat?"

"Well, Poppa didn't want me to go with him at first. And she was real surprised like when she saw he wasn't alone."

Leaning into Breck, "That's a lie, Breck. I only recognized him from seeing him at the Long Branch a few times. He had been really drunk and rowdy."

"It's ok, Kitty. I'll handle this."

Barrister continued, "Any other times?"

"Then once I came to town and Poppa was in her place. She was plyin' him with liquor and hangin' all over him."

Now a bit more loudly, "That's a damn lie!" Kitty blurted out.

Placing his hand on her arm, "Kitty, relax."

"But…"

"Kitty, please."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Pat," Barrister continued. "Was your father a good man?"

"Oh, yes, Sir."

Kitty's jaws were tightening. "Damn lie! Damn lie!"

Matt leaned up. "Kitty, you alright?"

Nodding, "Yeah."

He could tell there was something she was holding back. But what was it?

'I'd like to now call Mrs. Kinkade to the stand."

Mary, now looking scared walked slowly. Judge Brooker swore her in. "Mrs. Kinkade, sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Judge."

"Ok, Mr. Barrister."

"Good morning, Mrs. Kinkade. I understand this is a very difficult time for you and your children but I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?"

Slightly nodding, "Yes, Sir."

"How long have you and your husband lived here in Dodge, Ma'am?"

"Oh, about one year now."

"You both came here planning to make a life for you and your family?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Your husband, he was a hard working, good man?"

For a moment, Mary Kinkade dropped her eyes, then looked at her sons and began to tremble. "Yes, Sir."

"Good father? Good husband? Loving man?"

Tears started to fill her eyes and the trembling became more visible. "Yes, Sir."

"And things will be very difficult without him?"

She just nodded.

Judge Brooker said, "Mr. Barrister?"

"Ok, you can step down, Mrs. Kinkade."

As she walked back to her seat, Pat Jr. and Sean looked at her. Pat Jr. grabbed her arm. "Stop your sniveling. Go on home now."

This didn't escape Doc's attention.

"Ok, Folks, this has been a long morning and I haven't even had a decent cup of coffee. Let's recess till two o'clock this afternoon."

As everyone was piling out, Matt grabbed hold of Kitty's shoulders. "Come on, we'll go out the back way."

Matt, Doc, and Breck surrounded her. Matt was talking to Breck.

Doc pulled Kitty aside. "Honey, I know you don't want me to say anything about what happened out there on the farm that day. But, Honey, between you and me…"

Throwing up her hands, "Doc, please. This Barrister character may call you to testify, so I'd rather not…"

"Ah, Honey! You need to talk to Matt."

"Curly, I can't! You know Matt. He would have to tell Judge Brooker whatever I tell him and I can't, Curly. I promised."

"Do you know what this means?"

With hurt filled sadness in her eyes, she nodded. "Yeah, I know."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pt.10

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

Walking back to the hotel, after the recess, Kitty still had the feeling she was being watched.

"Kitty? Are you alright?"

Very distracted, "Uh, I'll be alright, Matt."

"Kitty, what's on your mind? You seem distracted."

Arching her brow, "Really?" She said.

"Kitty, that's not what I meant. What or who are you looking for?"

Shaking off the feeling, "It's nothing, Matt. Nothing. We'd better get in there. Can't keep them waiting, now can we?"

The day proceeded with several witnesses. Breck had called several of Dodge town folk as character witnesses. Then after a long line of questions and answers, Barrister called Doc.

Kitty looked worried.

Doc made his way to the witness chair. Judge Brooker swore him in then told Barrister to continue.

"Doctor Adams, I understand your friends call you Doc. So do you mind if I call you Doc?"

Tugging on his ear and swiping his mustache, "Well now, yes."

"Good then…"

"Let me finish, Son. My friends call me Doc and you… You are not my friend."

The room broke into a roar.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Brooker shouted.

Barrister looked very un-amused. "Ok then, Doctor Adams. Have it your way."

"Son, if we had it my way, this circus wouldn't be happening."

"Your Honor?"

Brooker looked over at Doc. "Doctor Adams, do you mind?"

"As a matter of fact, Judge, I do mind."

"Just answer the man's questions with out the commentary."

"Now, Doctor Adams. I understand you were the first to arrive in Miss Russell's room on the night of the shooting."

"See, right there. No, you don't understand. You come here in your fancy suits and your fancy schooling and you…"

"Doctor Adams!" Brooker yelled out yet again. "Can we please get through this line of questioning?"

"He hasn't asked me one yet? And no, you're wrong. I wasn't the first to be in the room. But I'll tell you this, when I did get there, Miss Russell was unconscious. And she didn't get that way all by herself! Next question?" Doc spouted.

"How did you assess the surroundings?"

"If you mean, what did the room look like… Well that wasn't really my concern, Kitty was. But if you must know, it was disheveled."

"As in, they may have been getting a bit frisky?"

"Hell no! Like in she had to fight with the animal for her life!"

"Oh? But as you can see, Doctor, Miss Russell looks to be in fine health, as Mr. Kinkade _**is dead**_!

"And it's a good thing," Doc blurted out.

Suddenly Kitty yelled. "DOC, NO!"

Now all you could hear was whispering. "Quiet! Quiet! Or I will clear this room."

Matt leaned forward. "Kitty, what is going on?"

Breck leaned in as well. Kitty just dropped her head.

"I see we're getting no where here. I'm done with this witness. You may step down, Doctor. Your Honor, I'd like to call Miss Kitty Russell."

You could have heard a pin drop with the silence in the room.

Judge Brooker looked over at Kitty. "Miss Russell, you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

She took a deep breath then exhaled. "Yes, Your Honor, I do."

Oliver Barrister, walked closer to Kitty. "You're a beautiful woman, Miss Russell."

"Thank you."

"But you know that already, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know you're beautiful. You know you can catch the eye of any man you want."

"Is there a question in there somewhere, Mr. Barrister?"

"I guess you have your pick of men."

"A question?" She added.

"Ok. How long have you been in Dodge, Miss Russell?"

"Well now, that's easy. Twenty years or so."

"Not married? Spoken for?"

Before any other words could come out of Barrister's mouth, the room erupted into hysterical laughter. Judge Brooker, himself, snickered at that one.

"No," and glancing over at Matt, "Next question?"

"Well then, maybe you'd like to tell the court, with a full house that night, why you chose to entertain Mr. Kinkade in your room."

"Firstly, I wasn't entertaining Mr. Kinkade or anyone else for that matter, Mr. Barrister. I live above the Long Branch, as everyone well knows. Mr. Kinkade was drunk. He was in a rage, yelling and screaming at me."

"About what, Miss Russell?"

Sitting silent, trying to choose her words carefully. "I… I… I really can't say."

"You can't say, because you don't know? Or you can't say, because you choose not to?"

Kitty glanced over towards Doc then to Matt. "I… I… really…"

"Come on, Miss Russell. Which is it?"

Kitty sat with her eyes closed for a second and opened them when she heard the sounds being made by the crowd, when they saw someone enter.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

As the crowd parted and Kitty looked up, she couldn't help but take a deep breath, placing her hand over her mouth. Kitty couldn't take her eyes off the last person she expected to see, walk through those doors.

Then, as everyone quieted down, a soft small voice came from the center of the room. "Mr. Judge, Sir." With warm tears now streaming down her cheeks, "Please? It was me."

The room began to get loud. Brooker yelled out a warning. "One more word and I will clear this room. Is that understood?" Then, suddenly you could hear a pin drop. "Young lady, what was that you said?"

"It was me, Sir. I killed my poppa, not Miss Russell." Then she looked over at Kitty. "I... I... I am so sorry. He was going to hurt you like he hurt me. He wouldn't stop."

"Now let me get this straight, you're telling me, you shot your own father? Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Molly looked around the room, trembling.

Suddenly, Kitty turned. "Judge Brooker, please, don't do this. Please don't do this to her. Not here. She's just a child. Can't you…"

Raising his hand and nodding his head. "Alright. I'm not sure what is going on here, Miss Russell, but alright. I want this court room cleared. Right now. Young Lady, what's your name?"

"Molly, Sir."

"Well, Molly, you come up here with me."

As she walked up and the room was cleared, Kitty approached her. "Molly, Sweetheart, I didn't…"

"It's ok, Miss Russell. I know, but you were right. I need to tell someone. They can't keep saying these things about you."

"Miss Russell, did you know about this?" Brooker asked.

"Oh, well, that's complicated, Judge."

"How so?"

"I didn't know Molly shot her father, but I do know what I think she is about to tell you."

"And that is?" He asked.

"I think it's best if it comes from Molly."

Judge Brooker took Molly and sat her at a table alone with him. Then he told her that whenever she was ready  
to tell him what happened, to go right ahead.

Molly sat biting her lower lip, then looked at the Judge. "Well, Sir, things were not so good at home. Poppa was always angry. Ma, Maura and me, well, we were scared a lot. Gettin' lots of whippin's and then sometimes, Poppa would take Maura and Me out to the root cellar to learn us what a woman's place was. Hurt somethin' awful."

"Did your ma know about this?"

"Oh, Sir, Ma was scared of Poppa, just like us. He whipped Ma too. Showed her, her place he said. Then when Doctor Adams came out with Miss Russell, and Ma was feelin' poorly, I got Miss Russell there to the barn and asked her fur help. And I showed her sum of the whippin' on me. Just couldn't stand no more."

Tears were still streaming down her face. "But I was beggin' her to promise me she be telling' no one, ever. She just couldn't, Sir. Then after they left and Poppa and Pat Jr. came home from hunting, brother Sean told Poppa they was there on our farm. He was crazy, like a rabid dog, he was. Later that night after the whippin's and another learnin' about bein' a woman, I sneaked away and came in town to find Miss Russell. It hurt so bad and I was scared and an ol' woman on the street showed me how to get to her room. Then when she came in, I told her all bout' what happened at home and she took care of me. Helped me. Then Poppa came screamin' at the door and grabbed his hands around her neck like and was hurtin' her. She couldn't git no air. He was callin' her all kind of bad names. She helped me, Sir, took care of me. She promised me and kept me and did the favor, like she said. She's not a bad lady. Please? Don't punish her. You can whip me. It was me who shot Poppa. I found her gun in the drawer. I told him to stop. I shot it and he fell on the floor so did she. I ran cause I thought I killed Miss Russell too. You understand? Miss Russell explained to me that what Poppa did, wasn't right."

Judge Brooker shook his head. "Molly, it's gonna be ok. Let me talk to these gentlemen here for a minute and we'll settle this whole thing." Then he winked at her.

Brooker called Matt, Barrister and Breckenridge together. Fellas, I'm going to dismiss this charge against Miss Russell. After what this child Molly has just told me, there's no murder here. This was definitely a case of self-defense. And, Matt, if you would, I appreciate it if you would keep a close eye on these young girls and maybe the brothers too."

"Sure will, Judge."

Molly stood looking at Kitty. Kitty walked over to her. "Molly, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, Miss Russell, I did. It's like you said, it was wrong. And you were trying to help me. I'm sorry I ran."

"Oh, Sweetheart, it's alright."

"It's just that I thought I killed you too and I was scared."

"Well, you can see I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm better now."

Smiling at her, "Good. Now, maybe you'll think about letting my friend Doc check you out."

"Will you be there too?"

"Of course, if you like. Does your ma know you're here?"

"No, Ma'am, but I'm going home and tell her."

"That's right, you're going home, girl." Pat Jr. said standing behind her. "What'cha say to that Judge over there?"

"I told him the truth. That's all. I told him the awful things Poppa did. And that he was hurtin' Miss Russell and that I shot him."

"I oughta whip you good, girl."

With that, Matt jumped in. "And you'll land in my jail. If I find out either one of you boys laid a hand on your ma or your sisters, I'll lock you both up."

"You can't do that! They are kin!"

"Yes he can. And I'll see to it you stay there for a long time." Brooker added.

Molly hugged Matt. "Thank you, Big Marshal and thank you Miss Russell for helping me and for the promise and the favor. You could have gone to jail for me."

"You're welcome, Molly, and that's alright. It's over now."

She stood there then hugged Kitty so tight…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pt.12

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

Matt and Kitty, along with Doc, headed back to the farm with Molly, partially for the moral support. Telling her ma wasn't going to be easy and also, at some point, they wanted a chance to talk to these boys alone. Man to… Well, yes, they were going to have to be men now, weather they were ready or not.

As they pulled into the farm, Mary became very panicked, especially when she saw Matt and Kitty. "Why would this woman be coming here? Was this something she wanted to do before being locked up for good?" She wasn't sure she was ready for this or even wanted to speak to her.

Everyone had convinced her, especially Barrister and young Pat Jr., that because of what Kitty did, they were going to suffer. Lose the farm even. Though she knew some of the things Barrister asked her in court, she could have told the truth about just what kind of man Patrick Kinkade really was. But the fear was greater then the law. Her son, Pat Jr., was becoming just like his father. The demands and the beatings, they were still going to come.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Kinkade."

"Marshal." She said in a very low meek voice. "Need something here, do ya?"

"Ma, they brought me back from town, so's I can tell ya what happened." Molly said.

"What's that, Child? What was ya doing in town, alone?"

"I just had ta, Ma. It just wasn't right what they was doing."

"Child, what are you saying?"

"Look, Mrs. Kinkade, maybe we can sit and Molly can fill you in."

"Why's that woman here?"

"I asked her, Ma. I want her here so's you can hear it all. Please, Ma?"

Now looking to Pat Jr. for approval.

"Ma, I…"

Before he could finish, "Son, how about you and your brother take a walk with me and have a talk."

With his back in the air, "Have nothing' ta say to ya, Marshal."

"Son, that wasn't a request." He grabbed Pat Jr. by the shoulder. Sean soon followed.

As they walked towards the root cellar, "Look, I don't know how much you boys knew about how your poppa treated your sister but she needs to be telling your ma. Things happened to her that should never happen to any young child."

Walking in circles, "I heard those things you said Poppa did. That's just not natural."

"No, son, it's not. It's just wrong as were the brutal beatings."

"But women need to be learned."

"Son! Let me tell you something about women. They need to be loved and cared for and treated with respect."

"You have a woman, Marshal?"

"Son, we're not talking about me."

"But, do ya?"

"You could say that."

"And you don't be learnin her to do right?"

"Son, as you get older, and I hope you do, you will learn respect is earned. And your ma deserves your utmost respect. She's your ma. Now, like I said in town, you're the man in the house now. But you the son, respect your ma and care for your sisters. I will be checking on you from time to time."

Back at the house, Doc and Kitty sat at the table. Mary made them coffee, then sat with them. When Molly joined them, she sat between Mary and Kitty, not being sure how her ma would take what she had to tell her.

"So, Miss Russell. Are you here to talk to me before you go away?"

"Ma, no! Miss Russell's not going away. She didn't kill Poppa."

"Child, now we know your poppa was shot in her bedr…"

"No, Ma, it wasn't like that. Ma, please, let me tell you." Molly was trembling and under the table reached for Kitty's hand. "Ma, member the day the doctor came and Miss Russell was with 'um? You was feelin' poorly. Well when the Doc was tendin' you, I took Miss Russell to the barn."

"What?"

"I told her bout the whippin's Ma. The ones Poppa be givin' you, me and Maura."

"Molly, you shouldn't have tol…"

"Ma, I had ta. We be needin' help. And I told her more, Ma."

"What more, child?"

"I told her bout Poppa learnin' me and Maura bout being a woman and us bein' in yer place."

Mary's face looked puzzled. "Don't know what you mean, Molly girl."

"Made her promise ta tell no body but she said she'd help. Kept me in favor."

"Molly, how could you say such things bout your poppa?"

"Cause it's true, Ma. I tried to tell ya but ya just wasn't listenin'."

"How could I know bout such a thing?"

Then from the doorway behind them, they could hear the sobs. "I told you, Ma, but you wouldn't hear it." Coming up behind Molly. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Poppa hurt you too."

"Anyways , that night Poppa whipped me and learned me again, hurt me real bad, Ma. So I run to town to find Miss Russell. Sneaked in her room. Told her. She took care of me. Then Poppa came screaming, crazy like. He grabbed his hands bout her neck. She wasn't gittin' air. I yelled at him to stop, but he kept goin'. I found Miss Russell's gun in a drawer, pointed it at him and told him to stop. He was still hurtin' her. Then I shot him. He fell, so did she. I ran cause I thought I shot her too. I was so scared, Ma. Then when every body was talkin' bout what happened, I know'd it was wrong. So I went to town and talked to that nice judge. He said it is alright. He's not gonna whip me, Ma. And the big Marshal, he says, Pat Jr. and Sean won't be whippin' us no more neither."

Mary sat hanging her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Mrs. Kinkade? Would you mind if I check the girls, just to see if they are alright? Then I'll see to you." Doc suggested.

Keeping her head down, nodding, "Yes, Doctor."

Doc walked in the other room with Maura and Molly, winking at them. "It's gonna be alright, girls. Promise."

Mary slowly looked up. "Miss Russell?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kinkade."

"I guess I should start with my 'I'm sorry's'."

"Oh, no, Mrs…"

"No, Ma'am. That day at your place. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"Then my 'thank you's' for helping' my Molly Girl. Would you have let them put you in jail?"

"I guess so, if it came to that."

"But, why?"

"I made her a promise, a promise and a favor. And I should say thank you, because Molly became my savior. You have great girls, Mrs. Kinkade. And they love you."

The two sat holding hands, smiling at one another.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Pt.13

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

Things had been settling down after Judge Brooker decided to drop the charges and declare Patrick Kinkade's death, justified.

Everyone in town was amazed, but still not sure what it was Molly Kinkade had told Judge Brooker that brought him to his decision. Then you had your usual people, changing face and saying, "I knew Miss Kitty couldn't have done such an awful thing, such as what they said. She didn't." Even though they were part of the group gossiping about her all along.

Even Nathan Burke, standing with a group of men just outside his freight office. "Well, I for one, said it all along. It was a mistake! Yes, a big mistake. Why, Miss Kitty has done so much for many folks here in Dodge…"

He was spouting about and the three with him began to squirm. Clearing their throats, and shifting their eyes. Finally, Burke turned to see Matt and Kitty standing behind him, listening intently. "Oh, Miss Kitty. Afternoon."

"Oh, please, Burke, don't stop on my account. Please go on."

Hanging his head, "Awww, Miss Kitty, there's no need. You don't want to hear me go on about…"

"No, Burke, I don't! Especially when it's all lies."

Then Matt added, "And, Burke? Maybe we don't need to hear anything about it anymore at all."

"Sure Marshal, Miss Kitty."

The two walked away, laughing and shaking their heads. "Boy, he never stops, does he?"

"I'm sorry, Kitty. Well, I have work to do."

"Take me to supper later?"

Tipping his hat, "Yes, Ma'am. See ya later."

Sitting in her office, going over her books, she stopped. "Sam, did you need something?" When he didn't answer, "Sam?"

As she spun the chair, standing before her was Pat Jr., holding a gun. "What are you doing in here? What do you want?"

"That judge might've bought that story, don't know how you conjured my sister into tellin' it but, that ol' man… Well, I'm different."

"Look, Pat, this is a bad idea." She was watching his every more, thinking to herself, "Oh, not again."

"Bible says an eye for an eye. But then again…" Reaching over and running his fingers across her chin line, "Maybe my poppa had too much entertainment. But not me."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, just maybe I'll see what Poppa was really after."

Quickly, she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. What is wrong with you? You're just a boy." Then again thinking, 'Maybe a bad choice of words right now.'

Kitty never worried before, thinking Pat Jr. was just a boy. But then again, he was a _big boy_ and if out of control…?

Again he reached for her face. "Poppa was right, you're pretty. A different kind of pretty."

"Look, Pat, maybe we can talk about all this? Maybe I can pour you a drink. I was wrong, you're not a boy. You're a grown man." Looking at him with a softer look, hoping to distract him and talk him into either putting the gun down or giving herself a better shot at the door. "Do you have a preference?"

"A what?"

"I'm sorry," holding up a bottle. "Whiskey?"

"Yeah, ok."

As she walked to the desk where she had a bottle sitting, she poured one and handed it to him. As he looked away just slightly, she swung the bottle at his head and ran for the door yelling for Sam. As she ran through into the bar, Pat was close behind her with the gun cursing her.

Sam was there with the shotgun! "Hold it right there, SON!"

"I'm not your son. Lady, I'll kill him and you too after I have my fun with you first."

Just outside the batwing doors, Louie was sitting on the front boardwalk. He overheard what was happening and quickly ran to Matt's office. "Mar..shal, Mar..shal! Quick! Miss Kitty…"

"Louie, calm down. What is it?" Matt was trying to understand what he was saying.

Louie was drunk as usual. "No, Mar..shal, he's gonna shoot Miss Kitty and Sam."

Matt ran past Louie and across Front Street. As he approached the batwing doors, he could see Pat Jr. Matt swiftly pushed thought the doors. "Drop it, Kinkade."

"I'll shoot you too, Big Man."

"Son, I said drop the gun."

"I'm not your son!" This was enough to make him draw but Matt quickly returned fire.

Matt looked at Kitty. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head from side to side. "I am now."

"Sam?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Marshal. I didn't want to shoot the boy, but would have if he…"

Matt wave a hand, "I know, Sam. Thank you."

"Yes, Sam, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"Well, I am here, Miss Kitty." And Sam turned and walked to the back room, leaving the two some privacy.

"Sure you're alright, Kit?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

As he wrapped his arms around her he could feel her body trembling.

"Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"Would you mind if we had supper here tonight?"

"No, that's fine." He said.

"I just want to close out the whole world."

"The whole world, Kit?"

"Ok, can I start with Dodge?"

With a chuckle, "Yeah, I think we can manage that."

When Sam returned, two men were with him. "Marshal, we'll see he gets over to Percy's."

"Thanks, fellas."

Mary, Sean and the girls had come into town not knowing what had taken place. They didn't know Pat Jr. came to Dodge with intentions on killing Kitty. As they made their way down Front Street, they noticed Sam and the others carrying Pat Jr. across the street. Mary screamed.

This drew Matt and Kitty's attention. As they exited the Long Branch, Kitty's eyes met with Mary's. "Oh, Matt, what am I gonna tell her?"

"Kit, let me." Matt walked over to the wagon. Helping Mary down, "I'd like it if you'd come and talk with me in my office, Mrs. Kinkade."

"That's my boy!"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me, Marshal."

"Well, Pat Jr. came into town, snuck into Kitty Russell's private office, held a gun on her, then threatened her and Sam, her bartender."

"Marshal, why?"

"Ma'am, Pat Jr. wasn't willing to except Judge Brooker's decision. He wanted his own revenge. When I tried to talk him into putting down the gun, he drew on me and I returned fire."

Dropping her head, "And now he's dead, like his poppa. Sean, go collect your brother. We'll bury him, Marshal, at home with his poppa."

Kitty walked over towards them. "Mrs. Kinkade, I wish I knew what to say to you. I'm sorry just seems wrong some how. He just didn't understand and didn't accept what happened. If there is anything we can do…"

"No, Ma'am, my family has caused enough trouble."

"NO! NO! Please don't feel that way. This is not your fault. Molly, Maura how are you?"

"Good, Miss Russell. We just came in to see Mr. Jonas. Ma needs some notions and things. Miss Sarah, in the dress shop, asked Ma to help her with some extra sewin'."

"Is that so? Sarah usually makes my dresses."

"Ma does pretty work."

"Mary? I've been holding off having Sarah make me some dresses, but if she has your help now, would you be interested in…"

"Miss Russell, you want me to make dresses for you? Oh, Ma'am, I don't think I ever did things so fancy."

Kitty just smiled. "I'm sure you will do a fantastic job."

"But Miss Sarah…"

"No worry. I'll square things with Sarah."

"Well, I'll make a trip in for your measurements."

"No, I'll ride out to the farm. Then I can visit with you and the girls."

"Can she, Ma?"

"Ok, Child. Ok. But I can't do any sewing if I don't get my needs."

Molly hugged her Ma then quickly hugged Kitty.

Matt had a conversation with Sean. "Son, I'm sorry about what happened here."

"Marshal, Ma, me and the girls, we will be fine. I'll see to it. I never agreed with how Poppa and Pat Jr. thought about things. But, guess I was, well, too scared to say so. But now I'm the man in the family. They need me. It's gonna be hard work but I can make a go of the farm. I know I can."

"I think you will do fine, Son."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pt.14

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior  
Conclusion

In the softly candle lit room above the Long Branch, a table set perfect for two. Kitty made supper with Ma Smalley's help, to be sure she could have everything finished in time. She even made Matt's favorite peach pie. Her plan was to spend a quiet evening in, just the two of them, uninterrupted. With all that had been going on as of late, this was just what they both needed.

Kitty took a long hot bubble bath, spritzed herself with a light lavender and vanilla scent, slipped into a dark blue skirt and soft thin sheer ruffled blouse, leaving her hair down but lightly tugged back with a b lue ribbon to match her skirt. And decided to leave off the shoes for comfort.

She could hear the heavy footsteps just outside her door.

A light tap, then opening the door, there by the window, the vision that still captured his heart. He could smell the lavender and vanilla from across the room.

Turning slowly, "Hello, Cowboy, been waiting for you. Can I get you anything?"

Matt just tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Ahhh..."

"Hungry, Cowboy?" Looking at him with a soft smile.

He still repeated, "Ahhhh"

Walking towards him, then once standing right in front of him. Sliding her hand along his stomach, in a teasing manner. "Food, Cowboy. Are you hungry?"

Now trying not to laugh. "Oh, food, sure starving."

"Of course you are." Now giggling.

Something about watching her move about the room was hypnotizing. He followed her every move.

"Drink?"

"Huh?"

Smiling at him and handing him a glass of whiskey. "Drink?"

"Thanks, Kit." He sat, tossed his Stetson and hung his gun belt over the back of the chair. She slowly removed his boots while he sat back with his drink. "Kit, I can do…"

"Hush. I have it." Then she collected his Stetson and gun belt and put them in their usual spot.

Sitting beside him, "This is nice, an uninterrupted, quiet evening just the two of us.

Something was different about her tonight, but he couldn't figure what. All through supper, he watched her.

"Cowboy? Something wrong?"

"Nah, couldn't be better."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe…"

Laughing, "What's that mean? Wait, maybe I need another drink to hear this one."

As she stood, "Uh uh. Come 'ere." He slipped his hand around her waist pulling her onto his lap. "This is better."

She gently kissed his forehead, each eyelid then the tip of his nose.

But then Matt quickly captured her mouth with his own, no longer holding back what he had been feeling all night. The kiss was warm and gentle to start and worked into a passionate one, one that tantalized both their senses. "Kitty, Honey. I… I…"

"Uh huh. Me too, Cowboy."

Lifting up from the chair to a standing position, without warning, sweeping her into his arms, carrying her to their bed. They both began peeling off the layers, covering their bodies. The fire was raging between them. Placing his large frame atop her small frame, he was now staring directly into her eyes. When blue met blue, and flesh met flesh. The most powerful intimate passions ignited between them. They were both lost in a world that consisted of only one another. These two became one!

Lying entwined, basking in the afterglow of the expression of their love, Kitty, with her head tucked up under Matt's chin and content listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Kit, Honey?"

"Hummmmm?"

"You could have told me, you know."

"Huh?"

"You could have told me about Molly."

"Un huh. I couldn't, Matt. I know I can tell you everything, normally, but I promised. I made her a promise. She took my word in favor. And, Cowboy, it all worked out."

"But, Kit, things could have gone…"

"Un huh. Cowboy, in the end, Molly and the truth were my saviors."

Brushing the curls, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Another reason I love you, Kitty Russell. Good night, Honey."

Snuggling in tighter, "I love you too, Cowboy. Good night."

FINI


End file.
